salem_witches_institute_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Sienná Grai
About Sienná... Sienná grew up in a small village outside of Barcelona. She was always well fed, well clothed, well looked after, and well loved. She never had any problems as a child. As for education, Sienná never attended a Wizarding school. With permission from the Spanish Ministry of Magic, Sienná's parents homeschooled all six of their children. Sienná drew a very deep connection with Divination, even as a small girl, she was constantly surrounding herself with the art. As she went through her teenage years, Sienná didn't feel as if she belonged with her family anymore, she moved through many cities in Spain, earning money, fortune telling, with the use of her divinatory skills. She was content with her life, and didn't really think about any other lifestyle. During her travels throughout Spain, Sienná met a very beautiful young woman, called Cecelia Sinaan. She was a soft, kind hearted woman who didn't have a drop of hatred in her blood. She and Cecelia fell in love instantly, and quickly married. They devoted all their time to eachother, including giving themselves a proper home for Sienná to have decent income. Sienná and Cecelia settled quickly to the house near to where Sienná's parents lived, and the family drew close once again. After a long twenty years of being together, Cecelia passed, after a creature-related injury, leaving Sienná alone once again. After Cecelia's death, Sienná completely broke down. Since her death, Sienná has not fallen in love. Sienná moved away from Spain, and to Massechusets, in America, to study Divination further. She began to smoke heavily, smashing through at least two packets a week, and would drink herself to stupid in weekends. Despite this self-destructive behaviour, Sienná still managed to keep up good appearances, always portraying that she was fine, due to her personal appearances. She spent all her money on licquor, living off the poor income that she earned doing palm readings in pubs and inns, when she heard about an opening at Salem Institute, she thought she'd go for Divination, and now teaches it for a living, it beats palm readings in pubs. Her Personality... Sienná is known as a good, kind hearted woman, who often likes to charm people, and is incredibly respectful. To her students, she is a tad bit of an overexcited yet laidback "wierdo". She is also known for her borderline inappropriate comments, but other than this collection of things, she has a just clean reputation... Her Appearance... Sienná presents herself in an incredibly classy way, she, often will wear a feathered hat, or show off her short, black hair, accessorized with either a brooch, or a bag of choice, she is normally seen wearing flat-heeled shoes, and keeps her cosmetics to a minimal amount. Trivia... Her model is Audrey Hepburn. Cecelia was killed by a Werewolf. Although being the so called flirty type, Sienná will never fall in love again. Her favourite food is a Cherry Syrup Float. Her favourite drink is Single Malt Whiskey, however expensive. Her favourite colour is black, as a reminder of her lost one, and her title as a widow. GraiGallery1.jpg GraiGallery2.jpg GraiGallery3.jpg Category:Female Category:Jorey28 Category:Characters Category:Adult Category:Divination